Blind Date
by laurenirene11
Summary: Ginny sets Hermione up on a blind date with Draco Malfoy.  She might like him more than she wants to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Ginny sets Hermione up on a blind date with Draco. She might like him more than she wants to admit. Rated M for later chapter.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. As much as I wish I this wonderful world belonged to me, its all J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter 1

Why can't my hair just cooperate for once, wondered Hermione Granger. Her bushy chestnut hair had become soft ringlets that hung down to the middle of her back. But today it was looking more like the bush that she used to sport. She gave up and with a simple wave of her wand, it tamed into soft waves. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on dark skinny jeans, a red silk tank top, and strappy black high heels.

Normally, she wouldn't care so much about how she looked just to go out to dinner, but her best friend, Ginny Weasley, had set her up on a blind date. Hermione hadn't been on a date since her and Ron, Ginny's older brother, broke up after their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione had started a career working as a Healer at St. Mungo's and Ron was off with Bill working for Gringott's in Egypt. They were still friends but a relationship just wasn't going to work.

That was 4 years ago and Hermione had been completely focused on her career since then but lately she had been feeling lonely so Ginny had a brilliant idea to set her up. All she knew was that this was someone Ginny worked with at the Ministry of Magic. Not that that information helped any because half the wizards in London worked for the Ministry. Hermione was suddenly pulled out of her daydreams by the sharp *crack* that indicated someone aparting downstairs.

Hermione walked downstairs and saw the bright red hair of her best friend waiting for her. "Mione! You look amazing!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Thanks Gin. Now can we get going before I change my mind?"

"Ok fine. But trust me, you would regret missing this."

"If you say so." And then they were on their way.

As the duo walked into the restaurant, Hermione scanned the quaint dining area for any attractive guy. They seemed to be everywhere. There was a very attractive brown haired guy a few booths in that Hermione was winking at when she heard Ginny yell, "Draco! Over here!"

Draco? Surely not Draco Malfoy. There were other Dracos in the world right? Now that Hermione thought about it, she couldn't think of a single one. Then she saw him. Draco Malfoy was strutting toward them in all his undeniable beauty. His silvery blonde hair fell in his eyes but when he pushed it back she could see that they were like swirling crystal balls that could actually make her like Divination. Then she realized what she was doing. "Ginny! You set me up with Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't believe it. Ginny knew their history. She new that Malfoy had called her "Mudblood" since their second year. That Hermione punched him in third year and that they had constantly been at odds all throughout their 7 years at Hogwarts. Although she did have to admit that he looked good.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing because he said, "Well Granger, for a bookworm you turned out to be almost attractive." She ignored this comment and with one last glare at Ginny she let him lead her to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant.

Hermione stared at her menu for a good 10 minutes without even reading one thing on it. Why in the world had Ginny set her up with Malfoy? Was this some cruel joke? Or was this just until her real date got here? Yes, Hermione thought, that must be it. She looked around the restaurant for someone, anyone, else. Malfoy must have noticed what she was doing because he smirked and said, "I'm your date for the night, like it or not."

"Well I don't like it," Hermione retorted angrily.

"Ok fine Granger. But I'm not the same person I was when we were in school. I guess Ginny didn't tell you but I work with her in the Auror department at the Ministry. That means I fight the bad wizards. I'm not one of them anymore." He looked at her with those silver eyes and Hermione could see the truth in them.

"Ok I believe you. But that doesn't mean everything is forgiven yet. You were horrible to me back in school."

"Any ideas how I can make it up to you?" There was a look in his eyes that Hermione didn't recognize. It almost looked like lust. No, she thought, Draco Malfoy is not looking at me with lust. Maybe its just real interest in my answer.

"Well, you could start by paying for our date and taking me home like a true gentleman," she said.

To her surprise, Malfoy just smiled. "I can do that." The rest of the date was rather uneventful. After the main course, they shared a slice of pie a la mode and he paid like a real gentleman should. He offered to walk her home even though she could aparate right back to her house.

They were walking and talking when she felt Malfoy's hand brush hers. It sent a jolt of electricity up her arm giving her goose bumps. If Malfoy noticed, he didn't show it. Not even a minute later, it happened again. This time Hermione looked at him with a look of confusion in her eyes. Malfoy didn't say anything, he just reached over and grabbed her hand, threading his long fingers through hers. This made Hermione shiver with pleasure as she mentally criticized herself. Why the fuck are you letting Malfoy have this kind of effect on you? He might not be the same person he used to be, but that doesn't mean you should be this attracted to him.

Hermione was so entranced with the cool hand in hers that she didn't even notice they had gotten to her front porch. She turned to face him and before she could even think about what was happening, his lips had claimed hers in a sweet, surprisingly gentle kiss. It felt so good that she forgot she was kissing her former enemy but just as she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. "Goodnight Hermione," he said with a smile. And then he aparated, leaving Hermione standing all alone on her front porch seriously confused.

Thoughts? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed. P.S. I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested please let me know. Here's chapter 2. Review!

Disclaimer - I still own nothing.

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning very confused. Was her date with Draco a dream? Why did she just call him Draco? Malfoy. His name is Malfoy, she silently reprimanded herself. She thought back to last night. The date had gone much better than she expected it to. Her and Dra…Malfoy talked about their jobs, friends, music interests, and other interests. Nothing too personal, just basic information you would talk about on a first date.

First date? Did that mean there would be more? Did she want there to be more? Hermione was torn. Half of her was completely against the idea. He was her long time nemesis. He had called her any offensive name he could come up with and had constantly been fighting with her best friends. He was arrogant and…and….there had to be something else wrong with him. Why couldn't she think of anything else?

Maybe it was because the other half of her wanted to see him again and wanted another kiss. Wanted more than a kiss. His kiss had made her feel something. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was definitely something there. While he was arrogant and her long time enemy, he was also smart, easy to talk to, and almost painfully handsome.

Hermione was deep in thought when an owl she didn't recognize tapped its beak against her bedroom window. She let it in, noticing it had two letters clasped in its beak. She thanked the owl with some water and opened the first letter. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Mione,_

_Please don't hate me for setting you up with Draco. If you just get to know him, I think you might really like him. And also, do you think I can borrow that top you were wearing last night sometime? It was too cute! Well I guess that's it. Meet me for lunch at our coffee spot today at 11:30. _

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Hermione laughed to herself at Ginny's attempt at self preservation. She then opened the next letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you enjoyed our date last night as much as I did. I would very much like to see you again. How does tonight at 7 work for you? Send your answer back with Frederick. I will pick you up at your house if you say yes. And I hope you do. Enclosed is something I picked out for you that I hope you will wear tonight. If you choose not to see me you may still keep it. I saw it and thought it was perfect for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Hermione turned the envelope upside down and out fell a beautiful necklace. It was simple but elegant. It had a silver heart pendant with one side encrusted with alternating rubies and emeralds. Hermione had never seen such an interestingly beautiful necklace. Hermione looked up and saw that it was already 11 and that she still hadn't showered so she decided her response to Draco would have to wait until after her lunch with Ginny. She showered and threw on a blue sundress with white sandals, grabbed her purse, Draco's letter and necklace, and aparated to the coffee shop she and Ginny frequented.

Ginny was already sitting at their usual table when Hermione got there with a latte in her hand, flipping through a muggle fashion magazine. After Hermione had sat down and ordered her usual cinnamon latte, she pulled out the letter for Ginny to see. "And look what came with it," she exclaimed, setting the necklace down on the table for Ginny to see.

"So are you gonna wear it tonight?" Ginny asked, holding up the necklace to get a better look at it.

"Who says I'm even going to see him again tonight?" Hermione replied.

"WHAT? You haven't said 'yes' yet?"

"No. I got the letter just as I had to come here to meet you. And yes you can borrow that top sometime."

"No changing the subject. You are going to say 'yes' right? I mean you guys had a good time last night didn't you?"

Hermione didn't want to answer this so she just sipped her latte in silence. Yes, she had had a good time with him last night but that didn't mean anything. She still hadn't told Ginny about their kiss and didn't plan to because she knew if she did, Ginny would practically write back Hermione's response for her. She loved Ginny, but was still trying to figure out the real reason she set her up with Draco.

She was also trying to figure out why she kept calling him Draco instead of Malfoy. She had used his surname ever since she met him. Just as he had used hers along with Harry and Ron's. Well, with Ron it was usually just Weasel. Looking back, all their childish quarrelling was really quite silly.

Draco had turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix during their 7th year at Hogwarts and had been very useful in Voldemort's downfall. He had been able to provide the Order with information about Voldemort's whereabouts and plans. Looking back on it, Hermione didn't really have anything bad to say about Draco since they left school after the war ended. "Ginny?" Hermione asked, "What do you honestly think about Draco?"

"Well," she started, "he's smart, powerful, rich, and one of the most handsome wizards in London. If I wasn't already madly in love with Harry, I would go for him"

Hermione thought about this. She might not always agree with Ginny but her choice of men had always been good. Back in school, Hermione had often envied her love life. After Hermione's brief relationship with Viktor Krum, she hadn't dated anyone until her and Ron got together. Sure she had had other interests, but none she had actually pursued.

After she finished lunch with Ginny, it was almost 1 so she sat down to relax. She picked up the necklace and admired it. It really was quite beautiful, she thought. With a sigh, she sat down the necklace and began to write her response to Draco's letter.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while to update. Things have been crazy with school. But anyways…my first fic ever and I'm getting so many hits! Thank you to everyone that has added this story to alerts or favorites. But my favorite are the reviewers. Keep it up! Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer - I still don't own this wonderful world of wizards and magic and spells. Dang.

Chapter 3

_Dear Draco,_

_Seven works for me tonight. And the necklace is beautiful. Thank you._

_Hermione_

She sealed the letter, gave it to Frederick, and watched him fly off to deliver her response to his owner. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought about her date that night. She had to admit, Ginny had a point. Draco was smart, powerful, so attractive that it was almost intimidating, and so far, he hadn't shown her anything not to like.

The "so far" was the part she was worried about. If she had just met Draco last night for the first time, she wouldn't have these reservations about seeing him again and starting something serious. Whoa, wasn't she getting kind of ahead of herself? They had had one date and kissed once. That didn't mean they were going to get married. She needed to slow down and just focus on tonight.

If she was being honest with herself, she really did like Draco. He was easy to talk to, and not just on a personal level, but on an academic level as well. He didn't like to let people know when they were in school, but he was really very intelligent. You had to be to get into the Auror field in at the Ministry.

She looked at the clock; it was already 6. She went upstairs to shower and get ready for her date. As she was drying off after her shower, she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. She figured it was just one of her muggle neighbors, since anyone from the wizarding world would just aparate into her house. She wrapped a towel around her and went to open the door.

She made sure the towel was covering the important parts of her and opened the door. And there was Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. He just stared at the half naked witch in front of him. Hermione was suddenly aware of just how little her towel covered. She blushed and began to try to explain. "I just got out of the shower and I…I…I thought you were just my neighbor telling me that she lost her cat again or something…" She was cut off when suddenly there were warm lips against hers.

Draco had claimed her lips in another kiss, but this one wasn't the sweet gentle kiss of the night before. It was filled with passion and desire. Hermione gasped as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She gave it to him and soon their tongues were battling for dominance inside her mouth.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her towel start to slip. She pulled away to readjust it and Draco said, "Go finish getting ready so we can continue on to our date." He then turned around, sat down in her living room chair, and smiled sweetly at her. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she just retreated back upstairs to her bedroom to finish getting dressed and made up. She decided on a little black strapless dress with silver heels. He put her hair in an elegant side ponytail with her curls cascading down her shoulder. The finishing touch was the necklace.

When she went back downstairs and found Draco standing at the foot of the stairs. He reached out his hand for her and she took it, feeling the jolt of electricity that she got last time they held hands. She smiled at him and let him lead her out the door. Outside, there was a black limousine waiting for them. Hermione was in shock. The nicest date her and Ron had gone on consisted of him taking her to a movie instead of just ordering take-out.

Draco held open the door and she got in. He got in next to her and gave the driver a signal to go. "So where are we going?" Hermione inquired.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Draco replied smoothly. He then took her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed and turned away. "Don't," was all he said before he turned her head back toward him and kissed her again. This kiss was just as sweet and gentle as the first one.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away and said, "Ok Draco, what is your deal? We couldn't stand each other and now you're snogging me every chance you get?"

Draco looked at her for a moment before replying. "I thought it would be obvious. For the brightest witch in our grade, you sure can be dense."

"What are you talking about?"

Ok sorry this chapter is really short but I promise I'll update soon! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me like 6 years to update. Life's been stressful lately. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. You're awesome! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one better. Enjoy chapter 4.

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. The characters, world, and all magical aspects do not belong to me.

Chapter 4

"_What are you talking about?"_

"What I'm talking about is the fact that Ginny didn't set you up on the date last night just because she wanted you to get out there again. I asked her to do it because I knew you two were still close. For the past few months I've been thinking about you all the time. I missed seeing you everyday like we did when we were in school. Yes I was an asshole most of the time but I still thought you were pretty. I wanted a chance with you but you and the Weasel were always joined at the hip. Now I'm getting that chance and I refuse to mess it up."

"Draco, I don't know what to say." Hermione just sat in silence for a moment while she thought about everything he had just said. He really did like her. He wasn't trying to humiliate her or trying to get anything from her. At that moment, Hermione had a choice to make. She could either ignore everything he was saying and move on with her life or she could believe him and give into what her heart and body desperately wanted.

Draco turned away from her obviously thinking she didn't feel the same way. Hermione scooted over closer to him and put her hand on his thigh. "What if I like you too? What if I want this just as much as you do?"

He turned to face her. "Really?" Instead of responding, she leaned toward him and claimed his mouth with hers. The kiss started sweet and gentle but soon became heated and filled with desire and need. Hermione wanted more than the kiss and started to unbutton Draco's shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and removed her hands from his chest and slid her back over to her side of the limo. "Miss Granger, we still have a date to go on. I set all this up and I refuse to let it go to waste."

Hermione pouted silently. She was excited for the date but was in the mood for something a little more hands on with Draco. She looked at the beautiful man next to her and asked the first question that popped into her head. "Does this mean we're together?"

"Only if its what you want," he replied. She leaned over, kissed him, and threaded her fingers through his. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smile on his face. They rode the rest of the way to their destination with their fingers intertwined and smiling as they talked about their days and anything else they could think of.

After about 20 minutes, Hermione felt the limo coming to a stop. She looked out the window and saw one of her favorite theaters in muggle London. She loved muggle musicals. Part of it was from growing up in the muggle world. But she loved the music so much that she didn't think it would be any different if she had grown up in the wizarding world.

She turned to Draco and smiled. "I love musicals! What one are we seeing?"

"Dirty Dancing - The Story. Have you seen it?"

"No. Isn't it American?"

"Originally, yes. I haven't seen it either." He smiled at her

They went inside the theater and Hermione started to go find seats when Draco grabbed her arm. "You don't think a Malfoy would sit in general seating do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not. Lead the way." So they went up the stairs to a private box where everything was dark green; the chairs, the carpet, even the opera glasses sitting on their chairs were green. It was true Malfoy style. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. They took their seats just as the curtain rose and the show began.

Throughout the show, Hermione found herself tapping her foot and laughing along with the rest of the audience. How had Draco known that she loved muggle musicals, she wondered. It wasn't something a lot of people knew. Even Ginny didn't know. And Ginny was her best friend. Even though she knew it didn't really matter, Hermione was kind of ashamed of anything that kept her tied to the muggle world. She had been teased about during school, mostly by the man sitting next to her, ironically.

Hermione snuck a glance at Draco and saw him totally absorbed in the music and the story. Who knew that pureblood Draco Malfoy would be one that loved muggle musicals? Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He looked over at her, smiled, and threaded his fingers through hers.

Hermione wondered if this is what it would be like dating Draco. Going out every weekend to someplace high class and classy. The Malfoys were still a very famous and influential family in the wizarding community. If Hermione and Draco got serious and went public, she would have to put up with being in the public eye all the time. Hermione decided she would worry about that when and if the time came. She focused on the musical for the rest of the date and enjoyed the music and dancing.

After it was over Draco led her back to the limo and told the driver to head back to her house. Hermione and Draco sat in silence on the ride there but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was just two people that were comfortable just being near each other and didn't have anything to say.

When they got to Hermione's house, Draco got out and walked Hermione to her door. "Do you wanna come inside?" she asked. They walked inside and immediately her lips were claimed by his in a passionate kiss. He bit down on her bottom lip and she gasped. Draco seized this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore every inch of it. Hermione moaned at the sensation.

She tangled her fingers in his silky platinum hair and pressed herself as close against him as she could, feeling his member erect with excitement against her groin. She grinded against him and heard him moan in pleasure. She untangled her fingers from his hair and started to undo his shirt. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Sorry for the cliffhanger! If you review, I'll update soon!


End file.
